


Summer Camp!

by lukeisfobaf (polie121900)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Summer Camp, camp counselors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polie121900/pseuds/lukeisfobaf
Summary: Hanamaru and Yoshiko, now a bit older, are working as camp counselors over the summer together.





	Summer Camp!

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be the ninth day of AU-gust, but I had too much fun writing this cute little oneshot that I had to share it.

The fire was dying down, but the energy of the kids in the camp was most definitely not. The counselors tried desperately to quiet them down - after all, it was just after 11 p.m. and the kids were surely rowdy enough to be heard in the neighboring town - but the attempt was to no avail. The large group of children refused to be quieted, so the camp leader would have to take matters into her own hands.

That is to say, she had to use her megaphone. Just like every night.

“Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me~*!” Her voice carried over the chatter of the children, her almost melodic tone catching everyone’s attention. “I know we’re all very full of energy from tonight’s campfire, but it’s time for everyone to retire home to our cabins and get some sleep.” She paused for a moment, giggling to herself. “Well, you don’t have to sleep, you could stay up and play with your cabin mates like I always did when I was here as a kid, but, from personal experience, I’d definitely recommend sleeping. Tomorrow’s just as big as today!”

Hanamaru smiled to herself, her arms folded gently across her chest. 

Next to her, Yoshiko stepped forward, waving her hand high up into the air. “Racoon Cabin, this way!” Like earlier in the day, she was using her Big Kid voice, which was much much different than her normal Yoshiko voice. Much higher, much brighter. Always accompanied by the biggest, fakest smile she could muster up at the time. 

This voice clearly worked, as all the kids seemed to light up at the sound of it. Sure, they all became chatterboxes again almost immediately, but they didn’t need directions back to the cabin at this point in the camp. Which was nice, because it gave Hanamaru a chance to talk with Yoshiko if she wanted.

As soon as she made sure all 12 of the Racoon Cabin girls were following suit, Hanamaru began to walk back to their cabin. It wasn’t far, only about a 10 minute walk, so she wouldn’t have to worry about keeping the girls in line for too long. The sounds of tiny twigs under tiny feet reached their ears.

She half expected the girls to be bouncing off the walls by the time they got back to the cabin, but most of them were actually incredibly exhausted and ready for bed. Yoshiko barely had a chance to say goodnight before most of them had climbed into their bunks. Smiling softly, Hanamaru turned off the lights, murmuring a gentle, “Sleep well, girls...”

Stepping outside, Yoshiko let out a breath, her eyes wandering up to the night sky. The entire area was covered with tall, tall trees, but a sparkle of the stars was still visible through the green leaves. 

Yoshiko let out a small groan. “Ugh, I love these girls, but they can be so exhausting sometimes...”

Hanamaru snorted, bringing her hand up to cover her face slightly as her laugh turned to a contented hum. “Yeah, I feel that.”

Yoshiko turned her head back, meeting Hanamaru’s gaze with a soft eyes. “Hey, before we go back to the counselor’s cabin, do you wanna go on a walk with me?” Hanamaru could see a new glint in her eyes, a smirk forming on her lips. “Maybe we’ll run into another fallen angel in the woods~...”

Hanamaru smacked her shoulder playfully, rolling her eyes. 

Yoshiko’s smirk dissolved into a gentle smile, her soft eyes returning. “Okay, but seriously, I definitely need to take a walk somewhere before bed, just to get some energy out, you know?”

Hanamaru smiled back, resting her head against Yoshiko’s shoulder for a moment before speaking again. “Sure, yeah, we can go on a walk. I mean, the crisp night air never hurt anyone, right?”

Nodding, Yoshiko started to walk towards the camp trail, Hanamaru right by her side. It was in the complete opposite direction of the counselor’s cabin, but it also had the best view of the night sky and the lake, so a bit of an extra walk was definitely worth it. As they walked, Hanamaru slid her hand into Yoshiko’s, leaning slightly into her side. 

They walked quietly for a few minutes, both seemingly preferring to sit in the comfortable silence of the others presence to conversation of the day. 

A wolf howled in the distance. Hanamaru clung tighter to Yoshiko, but Yoshiko didn’t seem to mind all that much.

Suddenly, a branch from a tree slammed into the ground in front of the two, causing Hanamaru to scream and leap into Yoshiko’s arms. Even as she was held in the air, her entire body shook.

Yoshiko didn’t even bother to set her down, opting instead to giggle at the tiny girl she now held in her arms. “Uh, you okay Zuramaru?”

Rather than reply, Hanamaru just nestled her face into the crook of Yoshiko’s neck, murmuring something inaudible. After a moment, she adjusted herself slightly so that her mouth rested just about Yoshiko’s collarbone, humming quietly to herself. “Mmm, don’t put me down just yet...”

Yoshiko smiled, taking a quiet breath. They stayed there for a moment, neither moving or speaking.

“Okay, but I do need to put you down, I’m not as strong as you are.”

While being set back onto the ground, Hanamaru scoffed dramatically, refusing to look Yoshiko in the eye momentarily. “Well, it’s not exactly my fault you don’t read enough to get these amazing muscles.” She teased, a certain gleam forming in her eyes as she turned back to face the other girl, curling her arm to “show off” her “muscles”.

Yoshiko rolled her eyes, placing a hand on her hip as she shifted all of her weight to one side. “Listen, at least I’m not the nerd carrying 10 or more books home from the library every week or so.”

That last comment earned her a quick jab in the side, resulting in a giggle from the both of them. 

“Hey!” Hanamaru gasped, feigning offense. “You know full well that’s exactly how I got those muscles!”

The two laughed again, bumping shoulders for a moment before properly leaning into each other again, both emitting a quiet yet clearly audible hum of content. It wasn’t long before Hanamaru had curled her arm around Yoshiko’s, sliding her cold hand into Yoshiko’s warmer one. Yoshiko’s hands were always warm, or at least warmer than Hanamaru’s.

Hanamaru rested her head on Yoshiko’s shoulder. “It’s getting late. We should really be heading back.”

Yoshiko nodded, murmuring in agreement. 

Turning back, they once again began to walk without forcing a conversation, listening to the sounds of the night and each other’s breathing instead. The walk itself wasn’t long, considering they had been cut off part of the way through by a tree branch attack, but both girls enjoyed every moment of it.

When they reached the counselor’s cabin, Yoshiko stopped, turning to face Hanamaru.

“Hey.” She murmured. The breath that came from her words warmed Hanamaru’s nose. “Even though we didn’t get as long of a walk as I had hoped, I still had a good time with you.”

Walking closer, Hanamaru smiled. “Mmm, is that so?” The moonlight was illuminating her face, causing her soft eyes to gleam brightly. “It was a nice walk. I had a good time too, zura.”

Yoshiko bit her lip. “Ready for bed?”

Hanamaru shook her head. “No, not yet, there’s something I still need to do.”

Yoshiko grinned as she pulled Hanamaru close to her, pressing her lips against hers. Unlike her hands, her mouth was warm and her lips were soft. Yoshiko couldn’t get enough of her. 

As they pulled apart, Hanamaru smiled gently up at Yoshiko. “Mmm, you really do know how to give a girl a good night kiss, huh?” 

Yoshiko tilted her head to one side, keeping her eye contact with her Zuramaru. She raised an eyebrow. “Would you like another?”

Swatting her playfully, Hanamaru turned around, placing her hand on the door. “You know, I’d usually say yes, but we really need to get to bed if we’re gonna wake up early tomorrow morning with the girls for morning ropes.”

“You’re right.” She held Hanamaru from the back, pressing gentle kisses into her neck in between phrases. “We definitely need to go to bed.”

Hanamaru leaned into her for a moment before untangling the two of them, then quietly opening the door. She spoke in a hushed whisper. “Now shh, the others are most likely already asleep.”

Climbing into bed, Hanamaru pulled her comforter up to cover her almost completely, nuzzling into her pillow for maximum comfort. Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait long before Yoshiko climbed in behind her, snuggling closely with her. She rested her head where she could easily place a kiss onto her neck if need be (and most certainly did a few times just then), and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“Goodnight Zuramaru.” She murmured into Hanamaru’s neck.

Hanamaru resisted the urge to sass her, to remind her that she really should be sleeping in her own bed. After all, she really didn’t want Yoshiko to go anywhere. This feeling was too nice to sass away.

“Goodnight, my fallen angel.”


End file.
